After Qilin
by Realitys Demise
Summary: After the Qilin case. A ficlet on what could have happened when Kid's escape doesn't go as planned and he ends back up at the scene of the crime. Also, Conan's side of the story. Throughout the chase until its conclusion and then some.


Was inspired after reading the latest Conan vs. Kid confrontation. The one with the four pillars and the Qilin horn, **File 712-715**. Really interesting case, I recommend it! This **fic may contain** **SPOILERS** to the case, so if you could, **read the case first.** Besides, it'll make more sense :)

This fic is written with alternative perspectives between Kid and Conan. The **KID** and **CONAN** indicate whoever's perspective the text below belongs to. Since it's all in my head, I understand this perfectly. But I do realize that the changing perspectives may be confusing... hopefully it isn't too bad. The events are pretty linear, except for the very last part, where the perspectives overlap during the same event.

My first fanfic, please read and review. Thanks! :)

Summary: After the Qilin case. A ficlet on what could have happened after Kid manages to escape from the police and run into the forest with a squad chasing after him. Disguised as a part of the squad, it should be easy to shake them off. But is he really home free? And what happens if he does get caught(or not)? What of Conan? Conan and Kid perspectives.

* * *

**KID**

Kid gritted his teeth, his breath coming in short gasps. It was an hour into the chase, and he still hadn't been able to shake the police off. Several times, he thought he was loose and stopped to catch his breath before another flashlight suddenly shone at him and the chase was on again. If this kept on, Kid knew that it was going to end badly for him.

Taking out a grapple he'd equipped himself with for this heist, the thief aimed high at a nearby tree and fired. Holding firmly onto the gadget, Kid waited for the slight jerk in his arms and felt himself being pulled off the ground. Swinging safely onto a bough, Kid let out a sigh of relief and finally breathed.

Settling down, Kid crossed his arms and thought back, trying to figure out what had happened to make the police track him down so easily. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he reached for the back of his uniform where his fingers met a familiar piece of paper. Pulling it off himself, Kid inspected the card, feeling slightly bewildered. So the detective had kept him running for a whole hour because of this little thing?! Kid shook his head in disbelief. This was probably payback for that stun gun stunt.

A sudden rustling underneath him caught his attention and Kid found his chance to stop the chase once and for all. Below, he spied a lone scouter scanning the dark forest. Kid felt a smirk tug his lips. This was going to be fun.

Dropping silently behind the lone officer, Kid reached swiftly for his pursuer's holster and drew out the tranquilizer gun that he knew all police had been equipped with.

"Wha-"

And before the squad member could mutter anything else, Kid had clamped a hand on his mouth and shot him in the neck.

"Heh, sorry 'bout this."

Flicking his right wrist dramatically, Kid produced a face changing kit in a cloud of theatrical smoke, and began to work his magic.

"Not!"

When Kid finally stepped back, he and the sleeping man had completely switched identities. His pursuer looked like what he had looked when he was forced out of the temple with a ball in his back. He'd recreated the position of the stamp on the face and pasted the note on the back, as well as produced a new face. Of course, the face on the officer was not close enough to his own to cause problems in the future, but just youthful enough to resemble Kid's age.

After taking a second to admire his own work, the thief cleared his throat to adjust it into what he hoped was this man's voice. After all, he didn't get much of a sample.

"Hey! Over here!! I got him!"

The rest of the squad arrived shortly. After several congratulatory punches and yells from the others, they started heading out of the forest and towards the temple where the party of police cars were parked and waiting. Kid decided to go along with them. He was curious to see the scene where Kaitou Kid, the internationally sought after thief, was thought to be caught. Especially that detective's reaction. In the darkness, Kid grinned.

**CONAN**

In the aftermath of the Kid's escape and of the pursuit squad's dispatchment, the police were in a mess. The worst had to be Nakamori of course, yelling into his radio every so often, while the rest of the force just stood around their flashing police cars dumbfounded.

Leaning outside against the temple, Conan sighed and shock his head. He looked back into the pillar room to see rest of the Shounen Tantei sitting by the snoring Genta and inspecting the jewel with awe. With Kogoro still arguing with Nakamori about his inferior policing skills, it looked like no one was going to leave until the chase ended, one way or another.

It had been almost an hour after the start of Kid's pursuit, and despite himself, Conan was listening for the latest updates on the pursuit status from the blaring police radios. Usually, Kid was able to escape without a problem. But as the chase went on, Conan realized that the thief still hadn't caught onto his little "parting gift". Everytime the radio crackled to life, he unconsciously held his breath until the reported ended. Conan narrowed his eyes and crossed him arms in front of his chest, mentally smacking himself on the head for rooting for the thief's escape.

"Something troubling you?" Haibara appeared to his side, leaning on the wall beside him.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well, lately you don't really seem to care when Kid escapes after his shows. But you seemed caught up with this chase, for some reason."

"There's nothing else to do right now anyway," Conan muttered, nodding toward Kogoro. Haibara wasn't convinced.

"There's no way they could have kept track of who Kid was in the forest at this time of day, even an hour in. You did something, didn't you?" Conan pursed his lips, not liking the direction of the conversation.

"So what if I did?" Haibara looked up into the darkening sky.

"You know, he might be caught this time. An hour is a pretty long run for anyone, especially in the forest."

Conan responded with silence. Haibara smiled knowingly.

"Worried?" Annoyed, Conan turned away from a triumphant looking Haibara.

"Psh. As if. I hope he gets caught." With that, Conan turned to head inside to where the others were.

In truth, as much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to regret taping the note on Kid's back as revenge for stunning him to be part of the heist plan. If Kid was ever to be caught, Conan should be the one to single-handedly do so. Not with some dirty trick like this.

Just then, the radio crackled to life again.

"Inspector Nakamori!! We've got him! We've got Kid!!!"

Conan stood rooted in the doorway and felt his head whip back towards the voice on the radio. Apparently, everybody else outside did too. The whole area was silent for a moment before it erupted into various shouting for details and yells of triumph. For some reason, all Conan could feel was a heavy sense of disappointment.

Seeing this reaction, Haibara gave up on their conversation and headed towards the room, it's inhabitants unaware of the announcement. Passing Conan, she patted him on the shoulder.

"Well… I highly doubt this is good new to you even though you said otherwise. So let's hope he escapes on the way here."

**KID**

The police, Nakamori especially, were rushing towards the group carrying the sleeping "Kid" as soon as they had emerged from the thick of the forest and were in sight. With lots of eager help, the limp form of the fake-thief arrived at the mess of police cars in front of the temple in quick time. Kid hung back to stay near the outside of the crowd, impressed by the combined spectacle of the flashing police lights, loud radios and grown men jumping excitedly like school children with ice cream. The joyful chaos of the police brought an amused grin to his face. If it was possible, he would've like to wait until fake-Kid woke up and ruined the party, although he doubted he had that much time.

Still scanning the ruckus before him, Kid's eyes finally landed on the detective leaning by the temple's entrance beside his red-head friend. He saw the girl gesture at the fake-Kid, saying something in the process. In response, the detective crossed his arms across his chest and mumbled something, looking at the ground. After a moment, the red-head said something again before giving him a pat on the shoulder and walked off, leaving a miserable looking detective behind. Kid raised an eyebrow in amusement, a plan already forming in his head.

Ignoring the uncomfortable lack of personal space in the flood of police, Kid headed towards the detective by threading his way through the crowd. On a whim, Kid decided on Mouri Ran. It was a risky choice, given that she hadn't even come to the investigation today. But the risk was exactly what made it interesting. In the commotion, Kid smoothly transformed himself into Ran, a grin plastered on his face throughout.

**CONAN**

Conan grimaced as he saw the group of police dump Kid's limp form onto the ground and started fighting over one another for rights to tie him up. The scene reminded him of a documentary he once saw on piranhas and their feeding habits.

"Conan-kun?"

Conan looked up to see Ran looking worriedly at him. He blinked. Lost in his own thoughts, Conan took a moment to realize who was speaking to him.

"Ran-nee-chan?"

"What's wrong? You don't look well."

"It's nothing…" Conan's gaze shifted to the sleeping Kid again and he frowned, which betrayed his response completely. Conan felt Ran pat him on the head, then kneel down to look at him face to face, worry in her eyes.

"I thought that you, of all people, would be happy to see Kid caught. With all the trouble he causes."

"Hm, yeah." Though, for a thief of Kid's calibre, this was a sad sad way to be caught, Conan thought.

"So? What's on your mind? Come on, you can tell me. You'll feel better about it." Ran was starting to develop a persistent tone in her voice. Conan knew she wasn't going to let up until he relented.

"Hm, I think I did something I shouldn't have done."

"Oh?" He looked up to meet Ran's eyes. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. Conan looked back to where Kid was still being juggled around by the police.

"It's just that, I didn't mean for it to end on such a poor note, even if he did stun me." Knowing what he just said was probably too ambiguous for Ran to follow, Conan looked and was surprised to see her study him quietly for a moment, before suddenly grinning. Conan stared at the grin. There was something off about that expression on Ran's face…

"Don't worry about it. For causing him all this inconvenience, I'm sure he'll think of something the next time to get even." Ran stood up. Conan narrowed his eyes, slightly annoyed, and looked away.

"Don't' you understand Ran-nee-chan? He's been caug-"

Conan froze. Wait. Ran. RAN?! She wasn't supposed to be- Why-? KID!

He snapped his head to where Ran was. She, or rather he, had already disappeared. In his place, a familiar note card was lying on the floor. Conan picked it up.

On it was an "I Owe You", stating that Kid owed Conan an inconvenience of sorts for the score to be even. Conan rolled his eyes. Apparently, Kid had conveniently disregarded the fact that he'd started the score when he stunned Conan just hours before. Underneath the signature Kid logo was a PS: 'In the end, victory will be mine. Capture is therefore NOT an option! Especially by you! :P' Conan rolled his eyes yet again. How old was this thief, five?!

"I may have underestimated your escaping skills. But, 'Victory will be mine' my ass. I just want to win fair and square, that's all."

Conan watched the horde of police still fighting over fake-Kid and, despite himself, the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. In the edge of his eyes, he suddeny caught sight of the retreating back of a lone figure heading towards the safety of the forest. Conan smirked.

If it was a challenge Kid wanted, then a challenge he'll get.

"And let's be clear, Kid, the final victory will be mine."

**KID**

Safely transformed back into a squad member and in the thick of the crowd, Kid eyed the detective. After he'd picked up the card, read it and rolled his eyes, Kid saw just the slightest hint of a smirk. The thief couldn't help but grin happily as he turned and started towards the forest.

The heist didn't go a bad as he'd initially thought.

"Until we meet again, Detective."


End file.
